


Finalmente... Felice!

by giuly666



Series: L'Apprendista Stregone (Gay Version) [1]
Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: Balthazar needs a hug, Dave hugs him, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, but not really
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Questa è una storia scritta di getto dopo aver guardato L'Apprendista Stregone per l'ennesima volta.
If you don't like, don't read!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So di essere malata di slash ma che ci posso fare?! Ho sentito il bisogno di scriverla riguardando l'ultima scena.

Sapevo che c'era qualcosa di strano, non ho mai creduto alle coincidenze. Ma trovare il Sommo Merliniano in un ragazzino di 9 anni, mi sembra il massimo; l'ho cercato per _mille_ anni e ora, è venuto lui stesso da me! A sentirmela raccontare da qualcuno non ci crederei. Eppure ora, dopo 10 anni esatti, lui si è ricordato di me! Ok lo ammetto, non avrei voluto causargli tutti quei problemi.

 

Sono...felice, possibile? Dopo mille anni di disperata ricerca, sono felice di averlo trovato. No, non solo perché l'ho trovato. Sapevo che c'era qualcosa di strano. Amavo Veronica, ma come una sorella. Non riuscivo a concepire un legame diverso dalla fratellanza tra noi. E lei lo aveva capito, lo aveva accettato.

Quando quel ragazzo mi accettò come maestro, quando si concentrava per capire le mie spiegazioni, mi sentivo fiero ma, in un certo senso, triste. Sapevo che una volta imparato ciò che gli serviva per sconfiggere Maxim e i Monganiani non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di un mentore. Si sarebbe allontanato da me, per andare con quella ragazza, Becky. Infondo però, sono contento che il mio sacrificio abbia salvato la sua vita e quella di Veronica. Anche se non lo rivedrò più, sono felice, almeno so che è salvo.

 

Sento qualcosa di caldo battere sul petto, come un fuoco che non brucia. Una voce mi raggiunge ovattata, ma la conosco bene, è la mia preferita, l'ho amata per tutto questo tempo. Lui è qui. Accanto a me, e mi chiama.

_Perchè?_

Ora puoi restare con la tua ragazza senza ulteriori complicazioni, ovvero io.

Perchè ti ostini a volermi richiamare alla vita? Io mi sento in pace adesso, anche se non so dove mi trovo.

Ti sento piangere.

Mi rivuoi indietro al punto di arrivare a piangere per me? Forse me lo sto immaginando. Sì, deve essere così.

 

-Ti **amo** , stupido testone!- mi sussurra ormai privo di voce a causa dei singhiozzi.

 

**Anch'io!** ecco cosa vorrei rispondergli, ma gli farei del male, lui deve vivere la sua vita.

Ho già contribuito a rovinarla abbastanza. Eppure voglio tornare indietro, lo voglio stringere, dirgli che va tutto bene, che gli starò accanto.

Sì, tornerò, ma solo per lui. Apro gli occhi e lo vedo. Chinato sopra di me a piangere. Mi odio per avergli causato tutto questo dolore. Gli accarezzo la testa, delicatamente. Lo sento irrigidirsi, poi scatta e mi guarda con gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime.

Non resisto più. Lo abbraccio.

Lo stringo forte, non voglio lasciarlo, mai più.

-Anch'io ti amo- gli sussurro tra i capelli, mentre continuo a stringerlo.

 

_Sì_. Aveva ragione maestro. Avrei trovato la felicità solo quando avrei trovato il Sommo Merliniano. Perché lui è la mia felicità. Non credevo di riuscire ad essere ancora felice, dopo mille anni di solitudine. Eppure lo sono.

 

 

*******

 

 

Ormai è passata una settimana da quando Morgana è stata sconfitta. Io e Dave siamo andati a vivere insieme. Becky ha deciso di aiutare Veronica ad ambientarsi. E Dave, lui è tornato il ragazzo intelligente e solare che era, ma più sicuro di sé. E io, potendogli stare accanto di nuovo, anche se come il suo "ragazzo" (ok, lo so, ho più di mille anni, ma non sono così decrepito! N.d.Balthazar).

 

 

Posso dirmi finalmente... **FELICE!**


End file.
